2016 SummerJam
The 2016 edition of SummerJam was held June 19th, 2016, in Jacksonville, FL. It marked the first GWA PPV in which every title changed hands. Several PPV events in the past featured every title but one changing hands, but with the surprise main event, SummerJam became the first clean sweep. GWA World Tag Team Championships Culture Shock (James Red and Shingo Kino) defeated Team Come With Me Now (Shane Collins/Michael Shane) for their first GWA gold. GWA United States Championship Marc Thompson takes the title from Devon Cash, as "Rockstar" tries to climb all the way back to the top. GWA World Women's Championship With Cyndi Sparkles forced to vacate the title for medical reasons, a battle to 4 was announced--a free for all over the top rope battle royal that becomes a pinfall/submission elimination match when 4 women remained. It came down to Autum Skies, Annie James, Gretchen, and Scarlett. James clocked Gretchen with the Sweet Chin Music, but Skies got her to tap out before a pin. Scarlett hit the Red Letter on a prone Skies and got the pin, but Gretchen was finally able to best her longtime foe and hoist the title once again. When medically cleared, Sparkles has a built-in double rematch clause; she gets a rematch for the belt she did not lose, and even with a loss she's entitled to the Champion's Rematch as a safety net. RWW World TV Championship The Monster Tim dismantled Ryan Sargent for his first non-Hardcore wrestling championship ever. GWA Lightweight Title The Asian Invasion crashed the party from the Japanese wrestling league in the IAWL, led by American expat "The King." Defending champion Rios and his longtime rival Chico had been beating each other for months and swapping the title back and forth, so The King joined them for a triple threat match and took the title in short order. GWA Hardcore Title The legend known as TJ puts James St. Amant through a table en route to reclaiming his favorite championship. GWA Intercontinental Championship "The Golden Boy" Gary Royal had taken away the title from Chris Lemming at WrestleRama, but "The Sultan of Swag" would have his revenge. Lemming made doubly sure by nailing the former GWA World Heavyweight Champion with the Edge of Reason followed by the breathtaking Follow The Leader from the top turnbuckle for the pin. GWA World Heavyweight Championship Bobby Freeman recovered the title from Devin Bradford and survived the title defense, but a series of upsets gave veteran Matt Ogles a shot at the big prize in Florida. Freeman had the match in hand, but GWA President Amp Harrell distracted the referee, who got knocked down in the confusion. The Man Called Amp would then catch the champ off guard, roundhouse kick him in the face, and drill him with "The 11" (front-flip cutter). This would set up Ogles for the Evenflow DDT, and his first World Championship in over 10 years. Harrell effectively handed his longtime rival the championship....but surprised the crowd by not attacking him.